Tragedi Sambal Terasi
by Azayaka Freak
Summary: Netherlands menerima tantangan Malaysia untuk mencicipi sesuap sambal terasi buatan Indonesia. Namun akibatnya sungguh di luar dugaan. Apakah itu? Chekidot! Pesan sponsor: siap-siap ngakak sampe kram perut


Notes :

This is just a little story that happens after the final chap of "Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia"

Bagi yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya saya sarankan baca fict saya yang berjudul "Finding Indonesia" dan "Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia" supaya nyambung, hehe...

Pokoknya inti ceritanya Indonesia sudah menerima cinta Nether en Malay sekaligus. Mereka sekarang tinggal 1 atap di rumah Indonesia. Disini Indonesia lebih memiliki peran domestik macam memasak, mencuci, beres-beres disamping tetap beraktivitas sebagai nation yang harus mengabdi pada Boss nya. Sedangkan 2 'suami' nya itu lebih sering bersaing rebutan perhatian, berantakin rumah, membuat kekacauan, dll.

Hetalia punya om Hide

WARNING : Yaoi (selalu dan selama-lamanya!), adegan rape sepihak yang brutal, penuh dengan unsur kegilaan, kesintingan, imajinasi liar, ngelenong style, dll

Let's chekidot!

* * *

><p>Tragedi Sambal Terasi<p>

Ah, pagi yang cerah dan damai di rumah besar Indonesia. Matahari bersinar dengan lembutnya. Burung-burung berkicau dengan indahnya. Wangi embun yang masih tersisa di pucuk dedaunan terasa begitu harumnya. Begitu pula dengan suara acara musik pagi yang terdengar dari ruang keluarga di rumah besar seorang Indonesia terdengar begitu…kacaunya.

_Sayang aku bukanlah Bang Toyib_

_Yang tak pulang-pulang_

_Yang tak pasti kapan datangnya…_

_Sabar sayang_

_Sabarlah sebentar_

_Aku pasti pulang_

_Karena aku bukan aku bukan_

_Bang Toyib…_

Dua orang pemuda beda asal usul negara yang hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek santai sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa empuk nan nyaman sambil mengutak-atik remote TV. Sepertinya mereka belum mandi. Dasar pemalas!

"Cepet ganti channelnya, bocah gemblung!" ujar bule berbadan besar berambut jigrak bernama Netherland-'suami'-coret-partner Indonesia yang nomor 1.

"Ini aja, lagunya enak kok!" sergah pemuda berambut hitam lurus dengan poni lempar bernama Malaysia-'suami'-coret-partner Indonesia yang nomor 2.

"Hey, author laknat, siapa yang nentuin gue jadi nomor 2 dan si vampir yang jadi nomor 1! Kan kita nembak si Indon nya barengan!" Malay murka.

"Yeah, terserah deh siapa yang jadi nomor 1 en 2 nya, _whatever_!" ujar author malas menanggapi.

Back to story…

"Payah, channel TV nya _my honey_, pagi-pagi isinya lagu-lagu 4L4Y semua…huuh!" gerutu Nether sebel.

"Ya ga mungkin juga kali di channel TV nya Indon ada lagu-lagu Belanda!" sambut Malay.

"Eh, cebol, ganti acara masak memasak aja! Itu tuh yang kokinya cantik en seksi, eum, siapa namanya, Parah..Parah Kwin ya?" Nether asal nyebut aja.

Malay _sweatdrop_.

"Sarah Kwin, dodol!" sambar Malay.

"Yeah, _whatever_ lah!"

Malay mengganti saluran TV.

_Setelah matang, letakkan di hot plate, kita beri garnish, this is it, lele bakar madu plus sambal terasi ala chef Sarah Kwin!_

"Ugh, kelihatannya enak…" Nether ngiler seketika.

"Enak yang mana nih? Masakannya atau yang masakinnya?" pancing Malay.

"Heh, apa maksud lu!"

Malay terkekeh.

KRUYUK~

Nether dan Malay terpaku. Entah karena barusan melihat chef yang cantik en seksi itu ataukah karena memang ini sudah jam biologis bagi cacing-cacing di perutnya untuk mendapatkan hak asasi hewannya-perut mereka bisa dangdutan bareng.

Keduanya saling lirik. Sedetik kemudian mereka langsung ngacir ke dapur.

"_Honey_….lapeeer!"

"Beeeiib, mau makaaaan!"

"Oh, iya, gue belum bikin sarapan, aduh, tunggu ya.." si pemuda berambut hitam ikal yang sedang mengangkut cucian kotor sekeranjang gede itu, langsung teringat akan 'kewajiban kodrati'nya, mengurusi perut 2 'suami'-coret-partnernya itu. Tubuh _slim-but sexy_ yang pagi itu hanya berbalut kaos dalam dan celana pendek itu tergopoh-gopoh menuju mesin cuci yang ada di pojokan.

"Sebentar yah, gue masukin cucian kotor dulu ke mesin cuci!"

Yap, beginilah kehidupan si ganteng Indonesia yang berubah 180 derajat setelah peristiwa 'penembakan' yang dilakukan Netherland dan Malaysia sewaktu di tempat Australia. Ia harus menanggung 'penderitaan' mengurusi 2 mahluk sinting itu, mulai dari mencuci pakaiannya, menyiapkan makan, sampai urusan 'ranjang'. Istri yang paling soleha sedunia pun mungkin ga akan tahan dengan 'kewajiban kodrati' yang harus dipikul oleh seorang Indonesia. Namun ia tetap menerima dan menjalani nasibnya dengan pasrah. Begitulah sifat seorang Indonesia, '_nrimo_ apa adanya.

"Aku ngidam sambal terasi, beib…" Malay duduk di meja makan sambil melihat Indonesia yang mulai sibuk mempersiapkan makanan.

"Oh, oke, gue bikinin sebentar ya," si ganteng berambut ikal itu tersenyum.

Tangan-tangan mungil nan lincah itu dengan sigap memilah cabai-cabai segar, memisahkannya dari tangkai, mencuci sampai bersih lalu menggorengnya bersama dengan bumbu lainnya.

"Ohok,..ohok!" Nether mulai batuk-batuk demi menghirup aroma pedas cabai yang digoreng.

"Demi apa, mata gue jadi perih begini!" jerit Nether sambil mengucek matanya yang ga tahan terkena uap pedas.

Setelah digoreng sebentar, cabai dan rekan-rekan itu diulek _manually by hands_ plus dibubuhi garam en gula merah. _This is it_, sambal goreng terasi ala _chef_ Indonesia.

"Ah, wangi…sedaaap…" Malaysia menghirup aroma sedap dari sambal yang baru jadi itu. Air liur menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Indonesia berkutat membuat makanan pendamping sambal terasinya,yaitu tempe dan tahu goreng.

"Enak apa?" tanya Netherland sambil menatap aneh pada makanan yang tidak ada di kampungnya itu.

"Makanya cobain dulu biar tahu enak apa ga." Jawab Malay ketus.

"Eh, kamu jangan makan sambal, Neth, kalau perutmu ga kuat bisa bolak balik ke WC lho!" Indonesia memperingatkan.

Netherland pun urung mencoba makanan aneh itu.

Malay masih asyik menikmati sarapan paginya, nasi pulen hangat, tempe, tahu goreng plus sambal terasi. Dahsyat!

"Eh, kentang dan telurnya habis!" Indonesia memeriksa persediaan makanan di kulkas.

"Susu juga habis!" ia menjerit lagi.

Ia menatap Netherland yang mukanya hampir nangis kelaparan.

"Emm,..aku ke toko sebelah dulu ya, kamu masih bisa tahan kan, Neth?"

"Ya..ya.._no probs_!" Nether tersenyum seolah baik-baik saja, padahal di dalam lambungnya cacing-cacing kurang ajar itu sudah berdemo di hari May Day menuntut segera dipenuhinya apa-apa yang menjadi penunjang kelanjutan hidup mereka.

Indonesia berpamitan pada kedua partnernya itu untuk membeli bahan makanan lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

BLAM.

Kini hanya ada Netherland dan Malaysia di dapur. Yang satu sibuk menghabiskan sarapan. Yang satu perutnya sibuk dangdutan.

"Kelaparan nih ye…" ledek Malay.

Netherland jadi emosi. Ditariknya kaos yang dikenakan Malay.

"Bocah tengik!" geramnya.

"Hey, hey, whoa! _What's your problem_!"

Hampir saja Nether ngamuk dan hendak mencekik bocah itu kalau saja ia tak ingat dengan perjanjian yang sudah diteken bersama. Ya, surat perjanjian bercap jempol darah yang berisi pernyataan bahwa mereka ga akan bertengkar, bersaing, adu jotos dan macam-macam kekerasan lainnya baik di rumah besar Indonesia, maupun dimana saja, atau Indonesia ngambek dan akan dengan tanpa belas kasihan memecat mereka dari jabatan 'suami'-coret-partner resmi dan memulangkan mereka berdua kepada bapak dan ibunya di negara masing-masing.

Ia melepaskan cengkeraman lengan besarnya, lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Hey, tulip, mau ikut permainan? Hadiahnya menarik lho." Malay mulai usil berniat mengerjai Nether yang kelaparan.

"Jika kau berhasil makan sambal terasi ini satu sendok, maka malam ini aku akan tidur di luar, silakan bersenang-senang dengan kakakku," Malay tersenyum licik.

Owh, tawaran yang sangat menarik bagi Netherland. Sepertinya terdengar sangat mudah. Hanya satu sendok. Ya, satu sendok sambal terasi, tapi hadiah yang akan didapatkannya luar biasa, semalam menikmati service seorang Indonesia tanpa gangguan si bocah tengik satu ini.

"Terserah kau sih, kalau kau merasa…**TAKUT**...sebaik nya sih jangan!" Malay memberi aksen penekanan pada kata-kata yang terdengar haram di telinga seorang Netherland.

BRAK. Netherland menggebrak meja. Ia menatap Malay dengan tajam. TAKUT. Oh, itu adalah kata-kata _verbotten _baginya. Ini menyangkut masalah harga diri kelaki-lakiannya dan juga rasa egoisnya, tentu saja. Tak sudi ia dipecundangi si bocah tengik yang ukuran vital regionnya saja jauh lebih kecil darinya.

Netherland-dengan masih menatap mata Malay dengan tatapan angkuh dan tajamnya, angkuh karena merasa mampu, tajam karena merasa tak mau dikalahkan, akhirnya mengambil sendok makan, menyendok sambal itu dan melahapnya mentah-mentah tanpa dibarengi nasi atau lauk.

Malay bersorak dalam hati.

GLEP.

Seketika itu Nether menjerit. Buru-buru ia mengambil air putih dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"HAAHHHHH…! PANAS! PANAS! MULUT GUE PANAS!"

Segelas air putih rasanya belum cukup. Diminumnya segelas lagi sampai ludes tak bersisa.

"SIALAN! BENDA APA ITU! RASANYA PANAS, PEDAS, GA ENAK!"

Netherland masih kalang kabut dengan mulutnya yang kepedasan. Sambal laknat itu sudah terlanjur ditelannya. Akibatnya sekarang perutnya ikut-ikutan kepanasan.

"PANAS! BASTARD! KEPARAT! JAHANAM! BENDA LAKNAT!"

Malay tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Puas rasanya bisa mengerjai si kepala tulip bloon itu. Lihatlah si bodoh itu sedang sibuk membuka kaos yang dikenakannya sambil menjerit-jerit kepanasan layaknya orang kebakaran jenggot.

"HEH, CEBOL, TANGGUNG JAWAB LU, GIMANA NIH!"

Nether yang cuma pakai celana pendek jerit-jerit panik sambil lari-lari keliling meja makan sangking kelabakannya.

"Rasain lu!" batin Malay.

"HEH, JANTUNG GUE KENAPA JADI DEG-DEGAN GINI! BADAN GUE JADI KAYA KEBAKAR GINI! INDO, TOLONG!"

Nether mengambil air yang ada di picher dan dengan kalap mengguyurkannya ke sekujur badannya. Napasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya memerah demi merasakan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya.

"Indo, Indo, kamu dimana…Indo…" Neth sepertinya mulai meracau.

"Cih, dasar bloon! Kepedesan aja sampai kaya orang mabuk!" ejek Malay sadis.

Netherland masih meracau dan memanggil nama Indonesia. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia bersandar pada meja, tak jauh dari Malay yang sedang duduk dengan cueknya tak peduli dengan kondisi rivalnya itu.

Ia masih saja melanjutkan makannya yang herannya belum selesai-selesai juga dari tadi (dikunyah 32 kali, ya?).

Tiba-tiba sesosok tangan besar menariknya dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Nether! Apa yang..!" Malay langsung melotot lantaran Netherland yang sedang kalap gara-gara kepedasan itu menarik dirinya ke lantai dan menindihnya dengan kejam.

"Indo, _what happened with me! I'm so hot, totally hot here_, Indo, _please_.."

Malay berusaha meronta mengharap dapat lepas dari cengkeraman badan besar milik Netherland yang basah itu.

"Heh, gue bukan Ind-mmppphh!" tiba-tiba sesosok bibir hangat menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Indo, _please, __cure __ me, I'm very hot, please_!" Nether terus mendekap tubuh Malay yang meronta-ronta.

"GUE BUKAN IND-MMMMMPPP!" bibir itu menyerang lagi.

Betapa paniknya Malay ketika badan besar lagi basah itu mulai melancarkan serangan-serangan erotis di wilayah vital region miliknya. Ia makin panik manakala Netherland dengan kalapnya melucuti celana pendek yang dikenakannya juga celana pendek yang masih tersisa di tubuh besar itu.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH…!"

...

...

...

...

Terdengar suara napas terengah-engah.

"Indo…hhhhh…" Nether berusaha mengejar napasnya yang ngos-ngosan akibat peristiwa jerit-jerit plus keadaan lepas kendali barusan.

"Gue bukan Indo, bastard!" Malay berteriak setengah menangis demi menyadari baru saja menjadi korban salah _rape_ oleh seorang bule gila.

"HAH!" Nether melongo mendengar suara pemuda yang baru saja di-_rape_ dengan kalapnya itu.

"Bu..bukan Indo! Jadi..gu..gue..nge-_rape_…si BOCAH GEMBLUNG!" si bule tulip itu tergagap-gagap seperti Ajis Gagap seakan ga percaya pada peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi itu.

"AAAAAARRGGGGGGGHHH! GUE SALAH NGE-_RAPE_ ORANG!" Nether _headbang_ ke tembok.

Oh, terkutuklah benda bernama DNA yang membuat Indonesia dan Malaysia menjadi sangat sangat mirip sehingga dalam keadaan kalap ia menjadi tak bisa membedakan mana si kakak dan mana si adik.

Netherland semakin shock dan menjerit panik tatkala melihat begitu banyak cairan lengket yang berceceran si sekujur tubuhnya dan tubuh si bocah gemblung. Dan lihatlah posisi mereka saat ini. Tubuh besarnya yang gagah itu berada di atas tubuh _slim en slender_ nya Malay, suatu posisi yang akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

"KENAPA JADI LU YANG SHOCK, MESTINYA GUE YANG LAPOR POLISI GARA-GARA DIPERKOSA BULE LINGLUNG!" Malay menjerit kesal.

"Gue nge-_rape_ rival gue sendiri! Amit-amit! Mau ditaro dimana muka gue!" Nether masih belum percaya. Ia mengusap vital region miliknya dan langsung bersumpah akan membasuh vital regionnya itu dengan pasir sebanyak 7 kali!

"MESTINYA GUE YANG BILANG AMIT-AMIT, DODOL!" Malay marah-marah sambil nangis menyadari keperjakaannya lenyap dalam sekejap oleh saingan cintanya sendiri. Ia langsung bersumpah dalam hati kalau punya duit banyak mau operasi lubang intimnya supaya jadi virgin lagi (Emang bisa, coy?).

GUBRAK. Bungkusan yang berisi kentang dan susu itu jatuh. Beberapa butir kentang menggelinding ke arah dua orang laki-laki yang sedang dalam posisi 'hot'.

Nether dan Malay sontak terkejut dan menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Hah! Indo!" keduanya tercekat.

Indonesia melongo demi melihat pemandangan yang seumur hidupnya baru ia lihat hari ini. Netherland di atas, tanpa busana sedangkan Malaysia di bawah hanya memakai selembar kaos. Wajah mereka begitu kusut dengan peluh mengalir di sekujur badan. Belum lagi ..eeuw..cairan itu.

"Jangan-jangan gue salah masuk rumah orang apa ya?" batinnya.

"Honeeeyyy, ini ga seperti yang kau bayangkan!" Nether menjerit panik.

"Bukan gue, Indon! Dia duluan yang nge-_rape_ gue!" Malay ikutan panik.

"Gue ga maksud nge-_rape_ lu, bocah gemblung!"

"Tapi lu yang nyerang gue duluan, tulip brengsek!"

"Gue dalam keadaan ga sadar!"

"Ga sadar tapi bisa nge-_rape _orang, dasar_ bullshit_!"

"Tapi..tapi..!"

"Bla..bla…!"

"…"

"…"

_This is it_ sambal goreng terasi ala _chef_ Indonesia.

Dapat menimbulkan efek samping perut panas, jantung berdebar-debar, panik tingkat tinggi, tidak bisa membedakan adik dan kakak, lepas kendali dan salah me-_rape_ orang bagi seorang Netherland.

Juga berefek membuat ngidam dan menjadi korban salah sasaran _rape_ bagi seorang Malaysia.

**_So, you guys beware of it!_**

FIN~

Hahaha…

Ceritanya jadi lenong begini sih?

Mohon maaf *sembah sujud

RnR pliz

Regards~


End file.
